


Keeping Cool

by asinineAbbreviations



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Also slighlt alluding to another character but take what u will, F/F, Fluff, Humanformers, Use of she/her pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinineAbbreviations/pseuds/asinineAbbreviations
Summary: The day is too hot, Tailgate's feet are scorched, and there's no bus back to their apartment. Cyclonus has a semi succesful idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I use she/her pronouns for both Cyclonus and Tailgate cause honestly. cybertronian gender is bullshit  
> also this is unbetaed so if there are any mistakes just lmk

    The road was a cracked hot plate, leaving Tailgate to hop on the spot, her wrecked trainers held in one hand. Cyclonus, decked in a long purple duster with at least two layers underneath, simply stared at her, slightly amused. Not a single bead of sweat had ran down that haughty face, taunting the smaller woman as she reached yet again with a sweaty palm to clammily slap at her forehead. They were both standing in the shadows of a long row of shambling shops, but the heat still persisted, the thick air pressing forcefully down on every living thing. Her girlfriend was as still as a statue in the stifling weather, Tailgate thought, as if she were just a robot. It was unfair how well she dealt with the oppressive temperature.

     "We wouldn't be standing like this if you'd simply worn your new shoes instead of those hole-ridden messes," Cyclonus said, eyes resting lightly on the beatup white shoes, before snapping her gaze back to Tailgate's face. "We've still got half a mile to go before we reach our flat."

     Tailgate bit back a whine, feet pattering against the boiling tarmac. "I know I know but I thought they'd last it's not my fault that pothole came out of nowhere who even leaves shards of glass lying around in this first place -". She cut herself off, finally deciding to jump up onto the railing behind her. Having been less exposed to the sun, it was a more lukewarm temperature, giving relief to her surely reddened feet. "I just need a minute and then we can get going my feet just need a slight rest."

     Silence. Looking up from inspecting her poor feet, Tailgate saw her girlfriend rifle through her pockets, a thoughtful look on her face. She glanced out the side of the small road leading to the car park. Then with the sun striking her face, making her dark skin glow as if a firefly were out at the wrong time, she made off down the road. The smaller woman just adjusted her visor and waited. It wasn't particularly her strong suit, but she trusted Cyclonus to come back. It wasn't as if anyone would try mugging her imposing figure. Not much went on in the few minutes that passed. She stroked her sore feet gently, rubbing at the small gravel digging into the pads before the red toes. Her worn shoes lay pathetically on the ground, bent forward as if prostrating themselves and asking for mercy. None would come. Tailgate had every intention of ripping those things up and chucking them in the bin. What a waste of twenty quid, she thought. Poorly made, poorly sold (fished out of a pile of bright red pumps in the sale aisle), to a poor end. It'd only been a few months.

     Bullets of sound resonated through her ears as two cars frantically raced through the street. Their neighbourhood normally wasn't busy, and inbetween the constant revs and pipe shots she could hear a man yelling ecstatically, the sound carrying strangely in the humidity of the day. The roof was down on one of the cars, a white one with red accents, the ponytail of the driver billowing in their manufactured wind. At least someone had a way of keeping cool. Each car grew quieter as they fled through the trees growing at the branch of the street, as if muffled simehow by the thick growth of the leaves, which seemed to wilt under the humidity present. As the sun had gone through its various notches during the time they'd been out Tailgate had sworn it'd been getting hotter, evidenced emphatically by waving her arm at Cyclonus. She'd been looked at pointedly by her companion, but now as the sheen of sweat forming on her back began to roll down, making her shudder, she thought of as many ways of saying "I told you so" as she could. It wasn't many, but it was enough to make her smile at the other's hypothetical merriment.

     Soon a slight tapping of feet and clacking of heels foretold Cyclonus' returning. That, and the long girlfriend-shaped shadow stretching out from the side of the building. In the dark figure's hands, two unidentifiable shapes wibbled, as if each were trying to leap around with a mind of their own. Tailgate took a slight crack at guessing what they were before it was revealed, as if on a gameshow with the host now deciding to show the prizes. Coming around the corner, a Red Puppy and a Blue Puppy sloshed about, the liquid sound and smell offering a sort of freedom from the current situation. She pulled her lips up in a wide grin. "Dude," she said, curling her hand and lightly resting it on her cheek. "You got us slush puppies."

     Cyclonus smiled humourlessly, the kind of smile you got from someone when they were proved right in a horrible situation. It'd taken a while to accept that this was, in fact, her normal expression of joy. "I thought it might ease your pain somewhat. The cashier inside was stuck with a fan blasting at his face. I think he was kind of jealous when I went up to the machine." As she drew nearer, Tailgate made out a grabby hand, snatching the blue puppy from the other's hand. After holding it against her forehead for a moment, she turned back to her girlfriend and quickly pressed a peck to her cheek. There was a slight flush, she happily noted, but Cyclonus coughed and turned her head away. It was cute when she got embarassed. 

     They both took a long draught of the seemingly heaven-wrought drinks. Closing her eyes in sheer bliss, the cool raspberry sugary slush put out the fires in Tailgate's mouth and head, leaving her instead with a cold mind. Which was becoming increasingly colder.

     Oh no, she thought. Her eyes snapped open. Oh god why. A sharp icy pain now tore through where there'd once been an endless desert. The most deadly of all refreshing afflictions was now reaching its menacing grip around Tailgate's very being, her hand coming back up once again to her forehead in an ineffefacious manner. Instead of the familiar gesture being to swipe away beads of collecting salty refuse, the opposite temperature in her head was ineffectually clutched at. Groaning inside, she looked imploringly at her girlfriend, only to freeze (metaphorically this time).

     In a manner akin to as if a camera had caught her in the middle of a particularly sneeze, Cyclonus' face was screwed up in a semi-cute semi-disgusting pout, her nostils flared slightly as her nose itself was shoved aside to make room for the twisted mouth, taut in its upwards ascent. Having seen the expression on other people, it was jarring and out of place on the normally regal features of Tailgate's partner. A thought raced through her head, dodging the shards of ice currently growing out of it, and managed to make it to the forefront of her mind.

     "Cyclonus. Do you have a brainfreeze?" she asked.

     "..Maybe."

     In spite of her own predicament, Tailgate grinned again and grabbed the other's shoulder. Cyclonus started, but still turned, albeit with a slightly pained expression adorning her. She grabbed the railing to steady herself, palming at the metal, cold enough to burn when compared to the weather's temperature. The heat from which they'd attempted escape had now been all but forgotten by the two, their brains momentarily unknowing what warmth felt like.

     "My old friend taught me the best cure for brainfreezes," Tailgate said, adjusting Cyclonus' head slightly. "Just give me a second."

     The taller fidgeted, winced slightly from the discomfort. Then without warning a gust of air fled into her ear, making her shudder and jump. Swinging her head around she glared accusingly at her perched girlfriend.

     "Did you just  _blow in my ear_?" Cyclonus demanded. Tailgate simply broke out a devious smirk, bouncing up and down slightly on the black railing.

     "It worked, didn't it? Now do me."

     That gave Cyclonus pause. Now that the initial distaste had passed, the pressure in her head had lessened by quite a bit. Slightly shocked that this miracle cure had worked, she leant over to reach her girlfriend's level, whose head had already turned. Quiet sounds of vehicles trundling past broke the quiet as Cyclonus took a breath in, and  _blew_.

     The warm air dancing on Tailgate's ear made her shiver, but the sweet relief that soon followed let her release a deep sigh. Now all that was left was the blue slushie currently loosely held in her hand. As soon was she tried bringing her drink up to her mouth though she stopped stock still as Cyclonus proceeded to kiss where she'd just made contact, then round the side of her face down to her lips. Cold strawberry flooded her taste buds, intermingling with the previous aftertaste, but it was made all the sweeter by her girlfriend's flushed cheeks as they kissed. When they broke, Tailgate stared with a slightly dumbfounded expression, mouth parted slightly. The other smirked and wiped away a bit of drool accumulating on the side.

     "Finish up."

     Nodding gently, her mind retracted back into her face and she happily slurped away at her beverage. With her free hand she reached out and clasped Cyclonus', squeezing it slightly. A squeeze back. A brisk feeling reached down to her fingers and toes, indicative of her girlfriend's own 'cure' for the heat. Tailgate's bare feet swung slightly muffled, tapping an unknowable but content tune against the metal.  White trainers lay on the ground, forgotten in the moment. A low trundle of wheels crackling along the picky tarmac allowed a comfortable quiet, although the smaller woman was much too euphoric in that instant to hear the ambience. The edge of the shadow, the shingled roof of the building behind them, crept closer and closer to where they were sitting and leaning, although the gradual recline of their area of respite was paid little heed. Though the heat eventually made itself known again to the pair, their drinks - steadily declining, much to Tailgate's horror - and their shared kiss completely shut it out.

     Well that's a way of keeping cool, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt: otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/158058786042/your-otp-goes-out-and-gets-slushies-but-they-both  
> also that 'cure' is a thing my sister does to me whenever i get a brainfreeze. the weird feeling of someone blowing in your ear is almost not worth it tbh.


End file.
